BAU in high school on the hellmouth
by The Devils Queen
Summary: The BAU is sent to a small California city undercover because there have been to many mesteryious deaths there soon they learn that they are standing on the hellmouth and the only person that can help them is there only suspect Buffy Summers R&R please
1. Chapter 1

"OK so we have a new case however we weren't invited so we are going under cover as a family" Hotch said.

"What, wait if we weren't invited than why are we going?" Emily asked

"Because the Burro wants us to go and I thought you would be happy we're going to California you can go Tanning and all those girly things that girls do when they go to California" Hotch said.

"OK what are we doing and how are we going undercover" Reid cut in.

"Well you JJ and Prentiss are my children your mother recently died so I am a single father of three children. Morgan and Garcia are also new to town they don't have children they just got married"  
"Ok but Hotch how old are we exactly?" Prentiss asked.

"You ,Kelsey, are a Senior JJ ,Annabel, is a Junior Reid , James, would be in 8th Grade but he skipped 1st, 3rd, 6th and 9th grades so he is a Senior along with you Garcia and Morgan can pick there names and ages."

"Fine so what's so important in California?" Prentiss asked.

"Well there is a small town called Sunnydale and well I know this sound weird but everyone seems to die there In the last month alone there have been 157 deaths ranging from broken necks to having all the blood in the body drained."

"Wow that's allot of dead people and they haven't called the FBI?" Morgan asked.

"No so we're going undercover to see if we can't figure out why and whats going on" Hotch said. "We're going shopping in 10 minuets and leaving for Sunnydale in 4 hours, Garcia make up records for us while we shop" Hotch ordered.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Ok so what do we know?" Emily asked once the plain had taken off.

"well the only person with a criminal record is a woman named Buffy Summers who is now a counselor at the high school." Hotch said. "She seems to have straightened out though she has been taking care of her sister since their mother died."

"What's in the criminal record?" Prentiss asked.

"She burned down the gym at her old school, before she moved to Sunnydale." Hotch answered.

"How did that happen?" JJ asked.

"it doesn't actually say all it says is that she claimed it was an accident."

"Ok how could that have been an accident?" Morgan said.

"We don't know" Hotch said.

"Hotch I have an Idea" Prentiss said.

"What?" he asked.

"What if I pretend to need a counselor see what I can figure out about her" Prentiss answered.

"Ok but be careful" Hotch said. "Now go change into your new selves."  
Emily had chosen a depressing look; black Minni skirt fishnets a black tank top and a My Chemical Romance Sweater and combat boots big enough that she could slip her gun in makeup was dark heavy eyeliner red eye shadow that was barley visable through her bangs which were combed across her face. JJ had gone with a happier look; tight jeans a holster t-shirt and flip-flops. She also wore thin eyeliner and neutral colored eyeshadow.

"We're on" Hotch said as the plain touched down.


	2. welcome to the hellmouth

POV: Emily

"By daddy" JJ said getting out of the car.

"Stop being such a fucking suck up Annabell" I snapped then feeling bad whispered, "sorry" JJ tossed her hair walking up to the school. Reid snuck up to the building unnoticed

"Kelsey don't talk to your sister like that" Hotch said from the car. I flipped him off.

"Kelsey Marie" He yelled after me.

"hi you must be Kelsey" A blond haired woman said walking up to me before I reached the doors. I froze wondering who she was talking to for a second.

"Yeah what of it" I hissed.

"I'm one of the school counselors. My name's Buffy." She said. Instantaneously I started to profile.

"look I don't have problems my mom is dead now leave me the fuck alone" I hissed.

"I'm not that kind of counselor I just want to get to know you" she said kindly "I'm here to connect to students"

"I don't kneed your connecting" I hissed.

"Do you need a friend because I have a sister here" She asked. I found it hard to imagine her as a mass murderer.

"Sure but I can guarantee she'll hate me" I said.

"Don't say that Dawn can get along with anyone" She said.

"Yah right" I mumbled "everybody hates me"

"Don't say that" she said. I laughed

"It's true" I said.

"Your sister doesn't hate you neither does your father" she said.

"You know everything don't you" I snarled.

"Just talk to me" Buffy said.

"Fine if it'll get me out of class" I said.

**********************************************************************************************************

POV: Buffy

"Hay Dawn I want you to get to know the new girl Kelsey she seems all out there but I think there's more to her and I want to know if there is" I said.

"Ok what about Annabelle and James?" do you want me st spy on them too?"

"Now yet" I said as the phone rang.

"Buffy Summers" I answered.

"Hi Buff I thought I would give you the heads up Drew's Back from the dead and headed your way, I'm tracking her so we may see each other soon"

"Angel" was all I could say I was shocked.

"Yah it's me" he said "I miss you alot you know"

"I miss you too but that doesn't mean you can just show up out of thin air all the time" I whispered.

"Buf-"

"Angel this is a bad time can I call you later tonight?" I said.

"How about I just drop by" He said

"Because I have a sister, a very unstable Willow, Xander, not to mention Anya, an exvengeance demon, and Spike. all in my house the last thing I kneed is you Angel not to mission that the last time you Spike and Drew were all in the same city you nearly died." I said.

POV: Emily

I stood outside utterly confused but sure of one thing she was most defiantly not normal.

"Angel He go his soal back" she said.

"Angel stop it I'll meet you at the Bronze tonight." she said.

I tapped on the door then said, "Miss Summers is this a bad time?"

"No come in," She said to me than into the phone, "see you tonight I gotta go"

"Boyfriend?" I asked wondering if she would answer.

"No well kinda it's rather complicated" she said "I wanted to ask you how things are going?"

"Fine I guess" I said. "I thought the Bronze was a kids club"

"It is but well I've known Angel since I was a sophomore so well..you were listening?" she asked.

"No I just couldn't help overhearing you" I said.

"That's fine you know you should come and get to know people" she said.I was stunned by that.

"Ok where is it?" I asked. A reason to do more recon on her was fine by me.

"Don't you want to ask your dad first?" she said.

"No I don't give a damn what he says" I answered.

"Please so I don't get in trouble" she said.

"Fine now where is it?" I snapped.

"How about I drive you I'll pick you up around six" she said.

"Ok" I answered.

*******************************************************************************************************

POV: Emily

Someone knocked on the door. JJ opened it to see the school counselor.

"Hi I'm here to pick up Kelsey" she said. She shot a look at me.

"Why" JJ asked her.

"Because I want her to me my sister Dawn" She said.

A man walked up behind her, "Hay Buff" He said. "saw your car thought I could catch a ride with you to the Bronze."

"Angel are you fallowing me?" she said. I walked up.

"ready" I said, fallowing them to Buffy's car.

"Angel where's Drew?" She asked shooting me a quick glance.

"I think she'll meet us there" he said.  
"She'll what!!!! Angel!!!" Buffy yelled at him  
"She'll meet us there. Buffy she's coming" he said calmly.

"Angel!!!!!She'll-" She shot a look at me again. "Angel I haven't seen her since... since...since she left " She tried to cover but I read her underlying words, but it made no seance what she meant. _Since what?_ I wondered. Little did I know I would find out sooner rather that later. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. A group of people came over to us.

"Buffy we have a problem" one of them said, an adult man with bleached blond hair. Then seeing Angel he snarled, "Angel what the hell are you doing here" I jumped at the change in his voice. "Sorry" he said to me "But Angel you aren't supposed to be here"

"Neither is Drew" he replied"

"Drew's dead" he said.

"Spike!!!! Angel!!! She doesn't know" Buffy said.

"I don't know what?" I said.

"Angel, Spike, Buffy" I've missed you" A woman said everyone turned.

"Drew" Spike hissed, "Things have changed since you died"

"I can see that you're screwing the slayer now" she said. Angel growled a noise I had never heard a person make before. I moved My hand under the sweater and wrapped my fingers around my gun ready to move at a moments notice.

"Go to hell Drew" The blond said.

"Spike, I've been there done that and I'm not in any hurry to go back" she replied then snapped one finger and in a second was surrounded by at least 80 people. I drew my gun quietly.

"Unless that things got wooden bullets it won't do you much good" Spike said.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked but before anyone could answer, Drew snapped again. Spike threw me behind him and all hell broke louse.

"Dawn Xander get her out of here!!!!!!!" Buffy yelled, pulling out a bottle, a crucifix and a pointy wooden thing.

"I can fight" I said.

"No you can't this isn't a gang it's the supernatural" Spike hissed."Now get lost" Before I could move someone grabbed me I felt hot breath on my neck. I turned the gun and pulled trigger. True to Spikes word it did no good, so I took a leaf out of there book and pulled my mothers rosary from under my shirt, the second he saw it he dropped me. I whirled to face him, a mistake, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me back against the car. I held the rosary to his face he growled but backed away.

"Go for the heart" a red haired girl said handing me a wooden object that was pointy on one end. I took it from her.

"Thanks" I said. Before she could reply the guy that had thrown me was back. I did as she had said and aimed the stake for his heart. on the 5th try it hit it's mark but I didn't have the strength to push it through the ribs.  
"It's easier if you go from between the third and fourth ribs and drive up" Angel said "But that was good for your first time." He drove his own pointy thing into the guys chest. the

guy turned into dust right before my eyes. I gasped.

"You relay didn't know" he said.

"Again know what?" I asked. He didn't answer instead he went back to the fight.

They finally begun to retreat.

"See you soon" the lead girl said.

************************************************************************************************************

POV:JJ

Someone knocked on the front door. I stood up and went to answer it, a woman stood there.

"Hi I live down the block I was wondering if you had any flour. I'm baking cookies and I ran out" she said sweetly.

"Sure come on it I'll go get it" I said not knowing it was a terrible mistake.

"I think we will" she said. I turned around to see people coming out of the darkness. I froze with panic then drew my gun.

"Who the hell are you" I said.

"That won't do you much good" She said taking a step forward.

"Dad" I screamed trying desperately to keep our cover. Hotch was there in a second his gun drawn.

"Again that won't do you much good" she said. "All I want is the slayer" she said.

"The what" Hotch said.

"The Slayer and the Vamps now that I think about it" she said.

"What are you talking about" I squeaked.

"Ok a snack will work too" she said grabbing me and pulling me to her. I felt something sharp pierce my neck. I heard Hotch pull the trigger, felt the bullets fly past my head. I knew that they had hit the woman but she didn't move.

"Let her go!" I recognized Emily's voice, she did I fell to the floor.

"JJ" I heard Hotch's voice, before black dots swam across my vision and I blacked out.

POV: Emily

I saw JJ hit the floor. Then I moved holding the wooden pointy think like a life line.

"Kelsey invite Spike and Angel in!!" Buffy yelled

"Come in" I yelled over my shoulder I moved through the room in a trance I picked JJ up and pulled her from the room, then came back wooden pointy thing in hand.

"Prentiss behind you!" Hotch yelled. I spun aiming the stake, for the first time that night hitting my mark on my first try. The Vamp turned to dust, Hotch gasped.

"Emily where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Buffy" I answered, "Anything wood to the heart will kill them, It's easier if you go from between the third and fourth ribs and stab up"

"What the hell are yo talking about?" he asked.

"Vamps" Spike said throwing one of them against the wall "Why the hell did you invite them in?"

"I didn't I think JJ did" he said

"Again Why" Spike hissed, turning and delivering a stake to the heart to yet another vamp.

"Spike they would have com in any way" I said.

"No, We can't come in unless we're invited" he said.

"Well JJ didn't know that" I said, seeing Buffy chasing Drew out the door, all her Vamps retreated leaving Buffy's team and mine alone in the house. I ran to where I had left JJ.

"Prentiss what the hell is going on" Hotch whispered in my ear.

"Let them explain it will make more seance that way" I said "And we need to get JJ to a hospital quickly"  
"No I can heal her" the red haired girl said.

"How?" I asked.

"Witch" she said " Now let's get her to the living room so I can heal her and Buffy can explain" Hotch carried JJ.  
"Ok why don't you explain why you all have guns then I'll explain why they don't work" Buffy said as the red haired girl levitated above JJ.

"FBI now what the hell are you because counselors can't fight like that normally" Hotch said.

"I am a normal counselor but I'm also the slayer" she said.

"The what?" Hotch said.

"The Slayer" she said.

"What the hell is a slayer?" Hotch said.

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness she is the slayer" An older man said.

"And who are you?" Hotch asked.

"Rupert Giles Watcher" he said.

"Why don't we do some introductions" Buffy said. "I'm Buffy Summers Slayer." she said

"Angel Vampire" Angel said

"Spike Vampire" Spike said

"Willow Rosenberg Witch" the rehired girl said.

"Xander human" Xander said.

"Anya exvengance demon" Anya said.

"Dawn Summers human" Buffy's sister said.

"Supervisory special agent Aron Hotchner in charge" Hotch said.

"SSA Emily Prentiss" I said.

"SSA Spencer Reid" Reid said.

"SSA Derek Morgen" Morgan said

"Wow when did you get here?" I asked him.

"When I heard lots of crashing" he said.

"Technical Annalist Penelope Garcia" Garcia said. "And what is she doing to JJ"

"Healing her" Willow answered as JJ suddenly gasped.

"JJ!" I said running to her side.

"Emily she's not human" JJ gasped.

"I know" I whispered.

"Em she tried to kill me" JJ said.

"I know" I replied. "that's what we're discussing right now Jayje"

"What was she?" JJ asked.

"A vampire" I answered.

"Back to what the hell is going on" Hotch said.

"Ok as Giles just said-" Buffy begun.

"I have no idea what he said it was way too cryptic" Hotch cut in.

"Ok I'm the slayer I kill the evil things. Spike and Angel are Vampires but they got there souls back so there good now."

"So vampires don't have souls?" Morgen clarified.

"No" Buffy answered.

"how did they get there souls back?" Hotch asked.

"Angel was cursed by a gypsy Spike went to the end of the earth literally"

"And there is only one slayer in the world?" Hotch asked.

"Yes" Buffy said.

"No Buf I'm still alive remember?" someone said standing in the still open front doorway.

"Faith what the hell are yo doing here?" Giles asked.

"Staking Drew" Faith said "since you know she kinda came back from the dead undead"

"You expect me to trust you? You tried to kill me Faith" Buffy snarled.

"Yah yah yah I know I went all evil but I'm back now and come on Buff you're going to kneed my help if Drew is back from the dead" our new arival said.

"Excuse me but who are you" Hotch said.

"Faith who the Fucking hell are you?" She said.  
"I'm SSA Hotchner you're a slayer" Hotch asked  
"Yah one of the only two slayers in the world." she said. "What's SSA"

"Supervisory special agent" Hotch said. "now can we get back to what a slayer is"

"Yah we are here to stop evil from taking over the world" Buffy answered.


End file.
